KINGDOM OF BACK
by sailorsailor
Summary: this is a story about mozart and many more composers what is kingdom of back it was just a child story he and his sister made up but why is it haunting him now for his life yes there will be beyblade charaters here remmber no review no new chapter


CHAPTER 1 :KINGDOM OF BACK**I never thought I would be sitting in the crowd watching a man I didn't even know play my horn concerto no.3 to the crowd and the Emperor **

**Joseph II with his lovely wife Maria josepha, It all that Antonio Salieri fault he told the emperor " I needed a rest " of all the the things this man can think of ruining my career **

**he thinks of this, I told the emperor with my own mouth I didn't need a rest, but be insisted I needed a rest and told me he would find some one else to play my music for today**

**, if only you could have seen that smirk on that stupid italian man after the emperor agreed with him, now im in a salon hearing this man make to many mistakes , I sighed and**

** turned to face the chocolate balls maybe sweets would make me forget about this iddot composer , but as I want to reach for one I looked up to see Salieri picking up one of **

**the chocolate balls. He smiled and turned putting the chocolate ball in his mouth " hello herr Mozart wounderfull day is it not " I turned " is it not rude to speak with your mouth **

**full ? but seeing that your a italian I can understand " he huffed at me and begin to look at the composer " he play well " It was my turned to huff " right if you call that well " I **

**began to put a chocolate ball in my mouth " well herr mozart do you feel rested " that was it I couldn't take it anymore I yelled on the top of my lungs " IDDOT YOU KNOW AS**

**MUCH AS ME I NEED NO REST BUT AS ALWAS YOU YOU GET JEALOUS OF ME AND TRY TO RUIN MY CAREER !!!!! " then selince fell opps .****I didn't care poeple seeing me like **

**this it was true I was fumed with anger Salieri stared at me with anger in his eyes " me jealous of you please I make more money, im the emperor imperial Kapellmeister and **

**you ? your just a spoiled brat " . SLAP was all ringing in the salon my hand hurt for slapping him to hard I was almost in tears of rage " you iddot you think I write music to get **

**wealthy or a better post well your wrong I do this because I love music not the money " he just looked at me with those pale green eyes,if we were not rivals I would make a **

**complaint . " yes right, let thank your father for makeing you love music I mean if he never made you travel when you were young and made you play for so many people for **

**money and fame you wouldn't be here " he clapped his hands " let give a hand for your father makeing you a whore " I want for a comback but the emepror stoped everything **

**and we all bowed as he walked towards the door " listen niether of you are acting like your age I cant stand this Im leaveing "**

** he want threw the door . Everyone was stareing at us in shock, I didn't care he shouldn't have said that at all about me or my father, Saliere turned and frowned at me and **

**walked away. I sighed and put another chocolate ball in my mouth.****Later in the day after that fight we had I wan't home gloom upset and a little embrassed for what happen at **

**the salon, I opened the door to my room ever since contanze and me were in love her witch of a mother made sure we would not see each other anymore but I do get to talk to **

**her at times and we do end up sending letters to each other that her little sister sophy delivers . as I wan't towards my desk I had a letter there with a red seal , thinking it was**

** from contanze I opened and to relize it was a letter from saleire I read ****Dear Mozart****Im sorry for the rude comments I said to you at the salon earler today, I left early to write**

**this letter I do not like seeing the emperor angry with us , As a tooken for my bad behavoir I would like to invite you to a masquerade ball I would be the one dressed as a hair **

**dresser is all white so please do find me and we can talk,****from your sorry friend Saleire****That iddot I thought trying to be on the emperor good side, I know that he would just**

** wan't us to be friends again so the crowd can gossip about us to the emperor saying were good friends Im going to this masquerade ball but not to be friends with him but to **

**tell him I know about his plan and I would have no part in lieing and I do like partys. as I reached for the door a sevrent open the door or a man that dressed like a sevrent I **

**wouldn't know I dressed as a black knight with a dark mask on, he smiled and said " herr mozart im glad you came it a true houner " I was glad some one that , I nodded " **

**thank you " as I walked in it was as every masquerade ball was people dressed funny and drinking and gambleing and music lifted the air as people laughed and some were to **

**busy kissing all over the woman . The house was beautiful the red silk draps filled the hall and the rooms as the floor was pure marble I stood in the middle of the ball room were was he ? that iddot must made a joke by not comeing and standing me up like this , I turned to see him it was him ?!? he really came !!!**

** I stood up striaght and faced him " hello " I said he bowed " yes hello Herr Mozart im glad you came " I manged to bring a smile " yes I do love a good masquerade " we stood **

**there what were going to say to each other " listen I know your plan so stop kissing the emperor arse and leave me alone " he smirked at me " well well is that what you think **

**im trying to be nice to be good with the emperor well you must think your smart " I grabed a whine glass from one of the guest " leave me alone let me enjoy my night " he **

**bowed and turned , mocking me I swear what will this iddot think of next.****Threw the night it was all a bore I manged to have dances and drinks alot of drinks , and chat and **

**laughed but I felt odd what was saleire planing and when was it going to be carried out , I felt a tugged a drunken basterd was holding me on his shoulder " h..hey your that **

**fam..ous composer what your name agian ? mozart something ? " I freed myslef " what a drunken iddot I know you as a fool talk to me when you can hold your liquer " but **

**when I turned I felt his breath under my pale skin he was hot hotter then befor he was in rage " you iddot you think be..because your a famous composer you can talk to me **

**like that well your wrong " he then raised his hand to smash me to the whine bottle I closed my eyes , to open them to see saleire takeing the hit for me ???. Why did he do that **

**I turned to see the crowd gathering I was lost I didn't understand why me , The drunken iddot mannged to run away before the police arrived I was cleaning his wound with a **

**wet rag it wasn't deep cut or anything the doctor said he would be fine , he winced at pain as I draped his cut on his forhead " gently please " I looked down to the marble floor **

**outside " iddot why me im your rival the worst person to help if your doing this for the emperor than you won " he sighed " you still think im doing this for the emperor huh well **

**im not your a dunce that you haven't notice " I looked up at his green pale eyes "what ? what have ive not notice ? what tell me " I grabed on his coat, he smiled " that Im here**

** to protect you " I daped the raged closer to his wound " oww " he said " well im no princess that need to be saved I could have handle it on my own " he chuckled " right how ?**

** standing there " I yelled " No I COULD HAVE ....." he touched my hand and placed it at his heart " I would belive my heart would beat this fast or faster if anything happen to **

**you I dont understand why ? " I turned red iddot I thought trying to get me to be nice to him it won't work " stop lieng to me you know as much as me that that can never be**

** you hate me " he reached my plam and kissed my pale hand and then want lower to my finger tips " it because of the music you make with these hands I might be jealous at**

** times but you can't not blame me for that "**

**I smirked " well I cant " he turned at me and kissed my cheek I turned red " listen ive brought you here not for telling you im sorry**

** for our fight more to say to you " then the world turned dark as he wispered in my ear " KINGDOM OF BACK " and then everything want blank .****PS: Hey this is my new story **

**about mozart and saleireand many more composers on the way the word kingdom of back made him faint wow lol, well if you need to know kingdom of back is mozart world he **

**made this world by traveling with his family he and his sister and in this kingdom no adult are aloud and he was king as his sister was the queen but what does this word mean **

**? in reality lol no this is no yaoi even though saleire acting strange lol. give me your review or no new chapter lol and please mind the mistakes sorry my keybroad is acting **

**strange the space key is lol thank you and chapter 2 on it way but only will it be posted if I have reviews thanks. And yes I know my spelling stink so dont ask me about it thanks =3**


End file.
